No, tell me how you REALLY feel
by AleMent
Summary: Semi-fluff Butch/Boomer piece. Features a semi-occ Butch and a forward Boomer! semi-gasp!


Even the straightest man would have to agree that Boomer Jojo was _very_ attractive.

Butch ignored this fact. Butch ignored a lot of things. Butch ignored how many of his friends came out of the closet when they met Boomer. Butch ignores how all of his girlfriends dumped him when they met Boomer. Butch ignored how pretty _**and**_ handsome Boomer was. All the time. Well…most of the time, that is.

Boomer knew he was attractive. He accepted dates from a lot of people, more than once planning 2 on the same night. It was a pain, really. To be that attractive and bisexual. It was just so hard getting asked out by a very pretty lady, than a gent coming up and asking him out too. But what was even harder was that he couldn't say no! Boomer also knew how little fun he had on any date. It might have been age difference (he was only 17), since his dates were likely in their twenties or early teens. It also could have been his own specific personality, not trusting, not talkative, but happy. Like a quiet, bubbly type of thing. This was not the reason though. The actual, true-blue, honest reason was that he just kept comparing them to a…certain someone.

The craziest of feelings may pass through at the oddest moments.

Butch had trouble walking through his house that morning. Strangely enough, this was not due to the fact Boomer was making the horrid thing he calls food. It was the boy himself. Butch knew what his brother looked like, but for some reason he could not rip his eyes off the blond. It must have been Boomer's newly blue-streaked hair. Yah, that's it. It's definitely not the fact that Boomer looks adorable with that angry put on his face. No way.

Boomer felt nervous. First of all, his food was **NOT** mixing right! Secondly, Butch was staring at him. For like, twenty minutes. That made him implode. Shocks kept running through his hands every couple minutes like a god damn egg timer! His teeth chattered, occasionally biting his tongue. That sends shocks all the way down his spine. Oh why does Butch make him loose control of his own powers like this!? Why can't Butch just walk away, than Boomer might be able to compose himself! But Boomer knew that he wanted Butch to stay, to feel how he felt around the green-eyed boy, to want someone else instead of someone just wanting him. This was just locked up in the back of Boomer's head.

Isn't it weird how special moments happen in the most ordinary places?

Butch had no idea what to think. He couldn't possibly be…gay. Could he? He always fights those three girls and he figures they are all attractive. Large chests, nice hip and long legs, but had he ever thought they were hot? Pretty? Even a little attractive? No, he never really did. Even with other girls, he never asked them out. He had dated, he had been kissed, but no girlfriend. He never really committed to more than 2 dates with a girl. It's kind of odd, the girl asks him out and they break up with him! Then again, he does bring the girls to hang pretty soon and he _does_ introduce them to Boomer. Its possible Butch Jojo is gay. Hell, it's not just possible, it's the truth! Butch is gay and he's not afraid to say it! Huh, all of this realized in an hour and in a supermarket.

Please, if god had any mercy he would relieve Boomer of these feelings! Why does he have to like his own brother? It's not natural. God, he just can't catch a break! Maybe he wouldn't be so sad if he had a chance. But he knows he doesn't have the slightest chance. Butch is straight. Damn it all. Thank god for privacy, now no one can see him cry under the bed sheets.

It's only a secret if more than one knows it.

Is there the slight chance that Boomer feels the same? Butch is his brother after all; there is the right kind of love. Does he love Butch in the wrong way? Butch knows he loves Boomer like that. Maybe he should find out. Be the forward boy everyone thinks he is. Live up to his rep. He could just wait it out, but where's the fun in that?

Fuck it, Boomer's going to tell him. Just go up to him and tell him. He doesn't really care any more.

Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes. Or something like that.

"Butch, I'm in love with you."

"…Do you want to make out in the closet?"


End file.
